<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommyinnit has made the advancement, Voluntary Exile by ChaoticMajor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756749">Tommyinnit has made the advancement, Voluntary Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor'>ChaoticMajor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMajor's angst, fluff, and other stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fatherinnit, Gen, thats about it, tommy runs away and adopts a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy couldn’t bear to see his only home razed to the ground. Couldn’t bear to be blamed for everything, again.</p>
<p>So he left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tommyinnit &amp; Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMajor's angst, fluff, and other stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommyinnit has made the advancement, Voluntary Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you couldn’t tell, I really like Tommy running away and healing.<br/>(I wrote this in my notes app)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy couldn’t stand to be here anymore. He stood stock still as he watched his brother and father decimate his country. Then he makes the biggest impulsive decision of his life. He runs. Amidst the ash, smoke and explosions, Tommy runs and doesn’t look back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops running when he comes across the first village. It was a small sea side village, and the towns folk were nice enough, but Tommy couldn’t help but feel ashamed for running.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">It’s better this way.</span> <span class="s1">A voice in his head says quietly. </span> <span class="s2">They didn’t care about you when they exiled you before. Just consider this a voluntary exile.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy took the next year traveling the world, wandering from town to town, till eventually, it was his 17th birthday and he stopped in a town having a bonfire. He looked around and saw solemn faces on everyone’s face and quickly asked what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was a child born with cow parts one year ago.” The lady he asked said. “She has come of age to be sacrificed like any other animal.” Tommy was appalled. They were sacrificing a 1 year old for being a cow hybrid? Tommy wouldn’t stand for this. He saw a man walk out with the girl swaddled in blankets sleeping peacefully. Tommy burst for the dirt tome in a year.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEY!” He shouted from the crowd. “Don’t kill her!” He ran to the front of the stage, holding his arms out to take the child. The towns folk gave him weird looks. He could care less.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? It’s an abomination!” The man stated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll take her if you don’t want her.” The crowd scoffed and others giggled. He wanted to punch them all respectively . The man handed him the one year old.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave our town,” the man said, “leave and don’t return.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy scoffed. “Why in the nether would I return to this shithole?” And with that, Tommy turned around and set off again, now with a new edition to his family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been seven years since Tommy left. When the final battle went down, Tommy was nowhere to be found. Many thought he died. Others, the more hopeful of the people, believed he’d runaway. But no one knew for sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ex-L’manburgians carried on, going their separate ways. The rest of the smp mourned the loss of their brightest flame. No matter how much Tommy pissed them off, everyone realized he was their scapegoat. That didn’t bode well. For weeks there was fighting, mindless and full of hurt. The only person who didn’t engage was Tubbo. He was crying over the loss of his friend. The fighting finally stopped on April 9th, one year later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone mellowed out after that. But they still wondered, what happened to the child they all loved at one point?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy travelled around until he came across a village of hybrids willing to let him stay there. The town was nice and serene. Tommy moved into a house on the edge of town and a kind couple came to visit the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy was watching his adoptive daughter sleep when there was a knock at the door. Tommy reluctantly got up and opened the door to see two of the nice ladies from town at his door with a basket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello. You’re the newcomer right?” The shorter of the pair asked Tommy. He nodded, slightly intimidated by the two women. The taller one laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh good! I’m Kaia and this is my wife Claire. We saw you had a child? Can we see them? They looked so cute!” Kaia asked after introducing her and her wife. Tommy chuckled. It’s been a while since he had positive human interaction. Kaia was a lynx hybrid it seemed while Claire was a wolf hybrid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, come in.” He opened the door for the women and stepped aside. They stepped inside and took their shoes off and followed Tommy into the living room where he left the sleeping child in her cradle. Claire saw the child and instantly rushed over and cooed at the baby. Tommy, good at the entrance to the living room, was baffled as Kaia’s wife had seemed so intimidating and not that soft. He turned to Kaia and she had a soft grin on her face. She met Tommy’s gaze and smirked at his expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, don’t tell her I said this, but Claire is a total softie, she just gets the cold demeanour from her fathers.” Tommy blinked. The surreal feeling of the situation gathered in Tommy’s mind. Kaia laughed as she watched Claire boop the child on her nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s her name?” Kaia asked. Tommy blinked out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clarabell. Clara for short.” He decided. “I’m Tommy, nice to meet you.” Kaia laughs again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry! I forgot to ask your name! Nice to meet you Tommy.” She said as Claire got up and walked back to them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s very cute. How old is she?” Claire asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two years old.” Claire blinked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His old are you?” She asked. She and Kaia were in their early 20’s and this guy seemed pretty young to have a two year old daughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy froze. “17. I adopted Clara a month or so ago. She was going to be sacrificed for being a cow hybrid and I- I couldn’t just let that happen. She was innocent. She didn’t choose to be a hybrid.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy grew somber, remembering how he was once like that. Innocent, but blamed because others had reason. Kaia and Claire recognize the face. The make it their decision to take care of this boy whatever it takes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would you like to stay with us until your house is finished? We don’t mind, really.” Claire said earnestly. Tommy looked at them, shocked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- ok. Ok, I really don’t want to be a bother though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re inviting you to stay, why would that make you a bother? We just have to make sure that we’re good hosts to you and Clara. And that’s when Tommy realized it. He was a fine human. He didn’t have a bad personality. It was okay to be selfish. He nearly broke into tears in front of the ladies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, thank you so much.” He said, voice wavering. Kaia opened he arms to Tommy and took the broken boy into a hug. She looked at her wife and the had the same thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Who hurt this poor child?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy spent the next year with Kaia and Claire. They taught him how to take care of Clara and how to defend himself in different ways. Kaia taught him judo and Claire taught him how to hunt. They became like his older sisters, and when he moved back into his house with a now 3 year old Clara, Kaia and Claire still came around to help Tommy. They became Clara’s extremely cool aunts, and soon, after another year, Clara began to ask her father about his old home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad?” She asked, running up to her father one evening in late July, “Can you tell me a story about your home?” He father froze. Clara was a very smart child, she knew her father wasn’t from this village. He looked at her, a small, sad smile graced his face. He picked her up and made sure she was seated comfortably in his arms before saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There once was a very special place,” he started, looking into Clara’s doe eyes. “This place was called L’manburg. This place was my home. I created this place with your uncle, Wilbur Soot, and by best friend, Tubbo.” He father seemed to get a little melancholy. “We, and some of our friends, and your cousin, Fundy, all fought for the land we lived in. I gave up two things very special to me in that time. We celebrated our freedom. But,” her father sighed, “all good things must come to an end. There was a not very nice man who came and took over. Me and your uncle Wilbur has to leave that special place for a bit. While we were away from home, your uncle got... sick. We got home after the mean man left, but your uncle didn’t really make it. He...” her father looked lost, trying to explain to the four year old how her uncle became a ghost. “He was like a hologram. We couldn’t touch him, not really, but he was there none the less. Your uncle Tubbo became leader of L’manburg, and.... then three horrible men came and summoned ancient evils to destroy the L’manburg.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clara blinked. “Did they succeed?” She asked innocently. Her father chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. They wanted to talk to me, but they had hurt me a lot, so I left before they could.” Clara smiled and hugged her father. “Good.” He smiled back. “Yeah, very good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy spent the next four years telling her about her uncles and aunts from his old home, stories of his small misadventures with them, and other random things. He told her of the Mexican duck hybrid who always put a smile on his face. He told her of the baker woman who was always so kind, even if he didn’t deserve it. He told her of her uncles, the leaders of the special place. He told her of her cousin, the fox hybrid who always liked to pull pranks. He told her of the false king, the masked doctor, the arsonist, the colourful man, the blue one with funny sunglasses and many more. He told her of the demon and the diamond who he always thought were married, he told her of the cat hybrid who talked about his lover across the land. He told her of an explosive woman who he’d met few times. He told her of an old group of friends he’d had once in a land called Hypixel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With every story he told her, he knew it was only a matter of time before she asked to visit it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey dad?” A 7 almost 8 year old Clara asked a 23 almost 24 year old Tommy. He turned to face her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes belle?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we go see the special place for our birthday?” She was adopted on her father’s birthday, so they shared it. Tommy looked longing my out the window and seemed to make a decision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. I think it’s time I face the music and I’ll have you there to protect me right?” He teases after granting her wish. Clara scoffed and she followed her father, smile wide on her face, cow ears and tail twitching in excitement. In a day they’re packed and set off by horse. Tommy wouldn’t show Clara the nether until she was much older. It was the dawn of April 3rd when the duo left after saying goodbye to Kaia and Claire. They arrive at the entrance to the SMP on the dawn of April 9th. Tommy is smiling. It’s been a hot minute since he’d seen his home. He looked around at how much had changed in 8 years. He quickly woke Clara, who groggily at first, asked what was going on until she saw the builds that surrounded the SMP. He walked in, hesitantly. Clara noticed and took hold of his hand as an act of comfort. Tommy took a shuddering breath and they continued walking, horses tied up by the gate. They wandered for a bit until Tommy stumbles upon Fundy, Niki, and Eret. They turn at the commotion and see a new young man with his daughter standing in front of them. Niki steppe forward, extending her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome to the SMP. What’s you and your daughter’s name?” Tommy blinked. Did they seriously not recognize him? To be fair though, Tommy grew much taller than 6’1, now a towering 6’9. His hair was a darker shade of blond, and he had a guitar strapped to his back. The old Tommy didn’t know how to play the guitar. This one does. He uses their ignorance as a blessing. He takes Nikis hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robin. Robin... Eveweather. This is my daughter Clara.” Fundy kneeled down by the cow hybrid, patting the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can already tell your gonna go far kid.” She smiled at her unknowing cousin. She knew why her dad was lying. To her it was a game. How long could she and dad go without getting found out? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out a pretty long time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo usually spent this day mourning. Tommy would’ve been 24 today. Until Quackity comes busting into Snowchester that morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TUBBO! THERES SOME GUY VISITING! COME SEE!” And ran off. Tubbo raised an eyebrow and sighed. Might as well go see what all the fuss is about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tubbo got to the embassy where the stranger was being crowded, he couldn’t help but laugh. There within the crowd stood Tommy, older and taller but Tommy nonetheless. Tubbo would recognize him anywhere. Before he could jump on Tommy, give him a hug and tell him how much of a bastard he is, Niki comes over to Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” she says, voice soft and caring. “are you feeling ok? I know this might be a lot for today, but this is Robin Eveweather and his daughter Clara.” Now that caught Tubbo’s attention. Tommy had a daughter? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I see her? How old is she?” Niki smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. She’s eight is what Robin said. Robin!” Niki called his attention. He looked up and froze. Clara ran through the legs of the adults. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello! Who are you?” She asked innocently. She knew who this was. He father had a picture of the two of them framed on his nightstand. He uncle Tubbo. He looked down at the small hybrid and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Tubbo.” He told her kindly. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clarabelle. But you can call me Clara.” Tubbo smiled. She reminded him of Tommy. He looked his old friend in the eyes. They shared a smile. Tubbo stood from his kneeling position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey big man. It’s been too long.” Tubbo said, arms opened wide. Tommy smiled as everyone grew visibly confused. Tubbo never mentioned this man before. When had they last seen each other? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin laughed. “You were always the better lair big T.” He walked forward and took the hug. Slowly it dawned on everyone what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TOMMY!?” Cries of disbelief, joy, and a plethora of other emotions came from the crowd of people. Both Tommy and Tubbo were crying at this point, still not letting go of each other. Clara smiled. Her dad hadn’t been this happy in a long while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you so much Tubbo.” Tommy whispered to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you too Tommy. You’ve been gone so long.” Tubbo whispered back. They pulled apart to take a good look at each other. 8 years do change people. Clara ran up and hugged Tubbo’s legs. The man looked down in surprise. Tommy laughed. He picked up Clara.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve met Clara by now right?” He asked Tubbo. Tubbo smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, she’s very sweet. She reminds me of you.” Tommy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny; she reminds me of you. I found her when she was 2, about to be sacrificed for being a cow hybrid. I couldn’t just let that happen. So I adopted her, met two very nice women, moved into a village, and learned the guitar.” He smiled. “Next thing I know, 6 years later, she wants to come visit.” Tubbo laughed. So did Tommy. They laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Clara smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a week of hanging out, but it was time for Tommy and Clara to return home. They said their goodbyes and had one last one to make. Tommy tied up their horses in snowchester. He knocked on Tubbo’s door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hi Tommy, Clara, I heard you were leaving?” Tommy nodded. Clara ran up yand gave her uncle a hug. She and him bonded immediately, his ram traits making him seem extremely familial to the young calf hybrid. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please come with us uncle Tubbo! You’re so much more fun than the village kids and dad will just be really sad if you don’t.” She gave him her best kicked puppy look. “Please?” Tubbo sighed. He looked at Tommy, who was grinning at the entire interaction. Oh yeah, Clara had lots of business bay potential. Tommy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love to have him stay with us, but it’s up to him.” Tommy said, smirk on his face. Tubbo laughed at seeing the familiar expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love to come with you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great!” Clara shouted, “Go get a horsey and we can go!” And Tubbo did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said goodbye one last time to the ruins of his old home and followed Tommy and Clara off into the sunset. For once, he put his entire trust in Tommy, and they carried on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>